disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1950
]] in ''Hold That Pose.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 15 - Cinderella *July 19 - Treasure Island Shorts *January 6 - Pluto's Heart Throb *January 20 - Lion Around *February 10 - Pluto and the Gopher *February 24 - How to Ride a Horse *March 3 - The Brave Engineer *March 25 - Crazy Over Daisy *April 7 -''Wonder Dog'' *April 21 - Funny Little Bunnies (re-release) *April 28 - Trailer Horn *May 19 - Primitive Pluto *June 9 - Puss Cafe *June 30 - Motor Mania *July 5 - The Grasshopper and the Ants (re-release) *July 21 -'' Pests of the West'' *August 11 - Food for Feudin' *September 1 - Hook, Lion and Sinker *September 22 - Camp Dog *October 13 - Bee at the Beach *November 3 - Hold That Pose *November 23 - The Moth and the Flame (re-release) *November 24 - Morris the Midget Moose *December 15 - Out on a Limb Books *''Mickey Mouse's Picnic'' People Births *January 2 - Gary Morgan (actor) *January 9 - Sandy Martin (actress) *January 16 - Debbie Allen (actress, dancer, choreographer, television director, and television producer) *January 20 - Franca Sozzani (journalist and magazine editor) *February 5 - Jonathan Freeman (actor and voice artist) *February 13 - Peter Gabriel (musician) *February 22 - Julie Walters (actress) *February 24 - George Thorogood (Musician, songwriter, and bandleader) *March 13 - William H. Macy (actor) *March 20 - William Hurt (actor) *March 26 - Martin Short (actor); Alan Silvestri (composer) *March 30 - Robbie Coltrane (actor) *April 11 - Bill Irwin (actor, clown and comedian) *April 12 - David Cassidy (actor, singer and musician) *April 13 - Ron Perlman (Actor, voice actor, and voice artist) *April 28 - Jay Leno (stand-up comedian and television host) *May 12 - Bruce Boxleitner (actor) *May 13 - Joe Johnston (film director and former effects artist) *May 17 - Howard Ashman (lyricist) *May 18 - Mark Mothersbaugh (composer) *May 25 - Mickey Maga (film and television actor) *July 2 - Agneta Eckemyr (actress) *July 5 - Huey Lewis (musician, songwriter, and actor) *July 10 - Nick Jameson (actor, voice actor, songwriter, composer, musician and producer) *August 3 - Jo Marie Payton (television actress and singer) *August 6 - Dorian Harewood (actor) *August 13 - Jane Carr (actress) *August 27 - Charles Fleischer (voice artist) *September 7 - Julie Kavner (actress and voice artist) *September 19 - Joan Lunden (journalist, author and television host) *September 21 - Bill Murray (actor and comedian) *September 29 - Tetsuo Kanao (Japanese actor and voice actor) *October 1 - Randy Quaid (actor) *October 2 - Ian McNeice (actor and voice actor) *October 7 - Hugh Fraser (actor, theatre director and author) *October 20 - Tom Petty (singer, songwriter and voice actor) *October 22 - Patricia Parris (voice actress and actress) *October 31 - John Candy (actor and comedian) *November 24 - Justin Case (actor) *November 28 - Ed Harris (actor) *December 10 - Gregg Berger (voice artist) *December 12 - Darleen Carr (actress) *December 13 - Wendie Malick (voice artist) and Heather North (actress) *December 18 - Leonard Maltin (film critic, historian and author) *December 21 - Jeffrey Katzenberg (film producer and former chairman of Walt Disney Studios) Deaths *March 19 - Edgar Rice Burroughs (author) *March 26 - Dink Trout (actor) *September 2 - Frank Graham (radio announcer and cartoon voice actor) Character debuts *February 15 - Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Jaq and Gus, Lucifer, Bruno, Major, Prince Charming, The King, The Grand Duke, Mice, Birds *June 9 - Milton *November 3 - Humphrey the Bear 1950